Music, Time and Change
by blacktears
Summary: A reunion between college-going Hadji, Jonny and Jessie. Pretty much. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: JQ and gang don't belong to me, but HB. I'm not making money, don't sue me.   
  
Note: Ummm....Hi. This is the first JQ fanfiction I've written in a very long time and I don't know how it turned out. This takes place when Jonny, Hadji and Jessie are in college, though I'm not really sure what year. I have a few things to say that I wasn't sure if I should put in the Disclaimer as well-Arachne's Thread is a real band, but since I'm the singer, I'm not sure how that counts. Some of the characters in here are based on people-Tony is based on my boyfriend and Deeanna is based on my best friend. I added some of myself into Jessie, but not a ton. I figure since this is when she's older if it's OOC, thats not a problem. I might continue this, seeing as how I don't like the ending, but I don't know. And thats it.......   
  


**

### MUSIC, TIME AND CHANGE

** by Me.   
  
Hadji looked up from his programming homework as his friend, adopted brother and roommate, Jon Quest entered the room. "Hey Hadj," The blond young man greeted the indian. "Whats up?" He dropped his backpack on the floor and streched out on his bed.   
  
"Homework," Hadji said, gesturing to his laptop screen.   
  
Jon moaned and rolled his eyes. "Homework, Hadji? Why bother-you could teach that class better than Jacobson could!"   
  
Hadji nodded. "That may be so, but I still must write this report up in order to pass my class," he turned in his chair to face his friend. "And I, for one, care about my grades."   
  
"Oh, lay off, Hadj." Jon said with a sigh. "It's not like I'm failing."   
  
"That remains to be seen." The young sultan muttered. He could feel that they were slipping into a familiar arguement-one that had started on their first day at Harvard. He didn't want to deal with it just then, though, so he changed the subject. "Guess who called while you were out?"   
  
Jon raised an eyebrow. He had obviously expected Hadji's usual arguement for homework and not skipping classes-the random question caught him somewhat off gaurd. "Who?"   
  
"Jessie."   
  
Jon sat up slightly surprised. Their good friend Jessie Bannon had deined to go to the School for International Training (also known as S.I.T.) in Vermont, and the result was that they rarely got to speak to, let alone see, each other. "And I missed her? Bummer. What'd she have to say?"   
  
"Not much," Hadji replied, turning back to his report, but just long enough to save it and close the computer down. "She was in a bit of a hurry, I gather. She has decided not to attend SIT anymore, for one reason or another, and is going to be travelling a lot more instead. She said that she was going to be in town in about two weeks,"   
  
"Really?" Jon said, excited. "Great-it'd be nice to see her for a change!"   
  
Hadji smiled, agreeing with his friend. "She said that she would meet us at the new club opening downtown-do you know the one?" Jon thought a moment, then nodded. There was only one new club opening, so that had to be it. "-on the 5th at 9:00."   
  
Jon frowned. "We'd better make sure we can get in then-I hear that it's practically impossible to."   
  
Hadji shook his head. "No, she said she'd add us to the guest list. Apparently, she has connections there."   
  
Jon laughed. "She would. Well, cool...the 5th then,"   
  
***   
  
Hadji felt very out of place standing in line to get into the club. Beside him, Jon wore a broad grin-he had been looking forward to the night since he had heard. So had Hadji, in truth, but his interest was only in seeing Jessie, while Jon's included the music of a new band that was playing there.   
  
The line was long-Hadji and Jon had come early and it seemed that it was a good thing they did. They waited for about a half hour in the cold before they got the door. At the head of the line, a young man was taking names down.   
  
"Jon Quest and Hadji Singh." Jon said to him when their turn came. The man checked his list, then let them inside.   
  
The inside of the club was hot and fregrant of cigarettes. Recorded music played loudly for the people who wanted to dance-of which there were many. It was too crowded for Hadji-but Jon just grinned.   
  
"Great!" he shouted over the music. "The band hasn't started playing yet!"   
  
"How are we going to find Jessie in this?" Hadji shouted back, his dark eyes scanning the large mass of moving people.   
  
Jon shrugged. "We'll find her-or she can find us. Want anything to drink?" Hadji shook his head, and Jon shrugged again. "Suit yourself."   
  
"I will find someplace to sit," Hadji yelled back-Jon was already heading for the bar. He nodded over his shoulder, and Hadji started off. Hadji had to push through many many people before he found a place to sit-if one could call it that. He sighed-he hated places like this.............   
  
Jon found him about twenty minutes. "Hey," Jon shouted, shoving some stuff aside to sit down beside his friend, drink in hand. "See Jess yet?"   
  
Hadji shook his head. "No-have you?"   
  
"Naw," Jon checked his watch. "Well, it's only nine now, maybe she hasn't arrived yet." Hadji shrugged.  
  
Suddenly the music stopped, leaving the place much more quieter. The absence of it's loud beat seemed to ring in Hadji's ear, and he wondered if anything was wrong. "Arachne's Thread!" someone announced over a mic, and music began again-live this time.   
  
"What a band name," Hadji yelled to his friend, as Jon strained to see the group over the heads of everyone else.   
  
"Yeah," Jon shouted back over his shoulder. "but they're supposed to be AMAZING!"   
  
As Hadji listened, he had to admit that they were good. Rock wasn't exactly his style, but this wasn't too bad...   
  
"Sun child, so far away,   
Don't fade, don't let go of the day.   
The night has surrounded you,   
Icy hands drag you down..."   
  
The singer was female with a rather pretty, and familiar voice. Hadji and Jon suddenly looked at each other, and Jon broke out laughing.   
  
"Well we found her," he said grinned loudly. He put his drink on the ground and stood up on his seat. Hadji quickly followed.   
  
Sure enough, standing on the stage, microphone in hand, was Jessie. She had changed a lot-her clothing (shiny vinyl pants, boots, a belly shirt); she seemed to have at least one tattoo and an extra piercing, plus the way her red hair flew wildly about her as she sang-but she was definately still Jessie.   
  
"But your still a sun child,   
Your still around."  
  
Jon put his arms over his head and waved at her wildly. Jessie saw him, grinned and waved, though she didn't stop singing.   
  
"Don't let time discourage you,   
Keep your head up high,   
Sun child, don't change,   
Sun child don't die.   
  
I am the night,   
I have come your way,   
Keep to the light,   
Don't let me stay.   
Change can be good   
but balance is better,   
Change can be found   
Without help from another,   
  
Stay your way, Sun child,   
Keep your thoughts little one.   
Stay your way, my child,   
Never fear the sun.   
  
Change can be good,   
But balance is better.   
Change can be found,   
without help from another.   
  
Don't let the night help,   
Don't let the ice rule,   
Don't let the night help,   
Steal your day away...."   
  
The song ended and Jon and Hadji both applauded loudly. Jon sat down grinning as the band started a slower tune. "Wow," Jon said, still grinning broadly. "THAT comes as a surprise..."  
  
"I know," Hadji replied, feeling slightly dazed from the shock. "I had no idea that she could sing...."   
  
Jon laughed. "Me neither. I wonder if dad and Race know she's in this band..."  
  
Hadji shook his head. "I believe that they think she's still in school...."  
  
Jon laughed again and regained his drink. "Well, it should be one hell of a shock-I'm hope I'm there to see their faces..."   
  
Hadji laughed and sat back to listen to Arachne's Thread continue.  
  
***  
  
Jessie performed for only about a dozen songs before the recorded music came back on. As soon as she left the stage, with her other band members, Jon stood up. "come on," he beckoned to Hadji. "Lets go meet her..."  
  
As the two boys headed towards the stage, Hadji spotted Jessie making her way to them-or trying to. Every person, it seemed, wanted to say something to her. Hadji pointed it out to Jon, who just laughed and changed direction to intercept her.  
  
When they finally reached her, she grinned and gave both Hadji and Jon hugs. "Hey guys!" she said as she disengaged herself from Hadji. She was still grinning broadly. "Great to see you!"  
  
"You too, Jess," Jon answered, pulling her through the crowd to the seats. She looked like she was still a little out of breath.   
  
"Yes," Hadji put in. "It has been far too long. Whatever happened to SIT?"  
  
Jessie sat down, as did Jon and Hadji. Jon offered his friend his drink and she took several gulps of it before answering Hadji's question. "Didn't like it," she answered, leaning back. "I mean, it was great, real interesting and all, but you guys got me used to wild and it was NOT that......besides, Vermont is WAY too small." She shrugged. "I met Clara, Django and Tony there, and we decided to start Arachne's....I really like singing for a band."  
  
"Clara, Django and Tony are the other band members, I take it?" Hadji asked, even as Jon opened his mouth to.  
  
Jessie nodded, finishing off Jon's drink. She handed him the empty glass with a little guilty look. "Clara is guitar, Django drums, and Tony bass and vocals." she blushed slightly. "Tony and I are also engaged,"  
  
"Wow," Jon said, putting the empty glass on the floor. "Thats big....Does Race know? About any of this?" he glanced at the spider-web tattooed around Jessie's navel.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Jessie said with a small laugh. "No way-I'm scared to. I figure I'll tell him after we've finished our CD-it should be out by May," She grinned.  
  
"Really?" Jon said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah-I'm so excited. We've got our friend, Deeanna, to draw us an anime-tyle cover, and we've been working with Django's uncle, because he's got a recording studio..." She cut off short as three people-two guys and a girl approached. "hey guys," She grinned.  
  
it took Hadji a moment to realize that they were her band. A glance at Jon showed the same realization.  
  
"Hey Jess," the green-haired girl, Clara obviously, said. "We're just grabbing drinks. We're gonna be playing again before too long," her eyes roamed, to Hadji and Jon. "These your friends?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jessie replied. "Jonny,"  
  
"Just Jon now," Jon interupted her, smiling his apology.  
  
Jessie looked surprised. "When'd you decide that?"  
  
"This summer," Jon said. "If you called more, you'd know."   
  
Jessie blushed again. "Sorry." she raised an eyebrow at Hadji. "I don't suppose you've changed what your called, Hadj?"   
  
Hadji laughed. "No, my friend, I am still known as Hadji,"   
  
Jessie nodded and turned back to her band members. "There you have it. This is Clara, Django," Django was tall and tan with brown hair that brushed his shoulders. "And Tony." Tony was Mexican looking, with red dyed hair that spike up. The three people grinned at Jessie's friends.   
  
"We've heard a lot about you two," Tony said in accented english. "It's good to meet you."   
  
"You too," Jon replied and Hadji nodded.   
  
Tony glanced down at Jess. "Are you ready? We don't have a lot of time..."   
  
Jessie nodded, and beant back down to give both Hadji and Jon another hug. "It's great to see you guys-catch you after the show?"   
  
"Definatly," Hadji said and Jon nodded.   
  
"Great! Enjoy," She grinned and started off with the rest of Arachne's Thread.   
  
"Wow," Jon said, leaning back as the crowd swallowed his read haired friend up. "Who'da known," he threw Hadji a lopsided grin. "So, can you stand this rock music, Hadj?" He teased.   
  
"most definatly," Hadji replied thinking of the way Jessie looked and sounded up on stage. "I might just have to start listening to it more often......."   
  
"Atta boy," Jon grinned. Only a moment later, Arachne's Thread got back on stage again, and Jessie's voice once again filled the club. "I'm gonna dance," Jon announced and left his friend sitting there, contemplating music, time and change.


End file.
